


Roman Sanders Oneshots

by Hi_its_MJ



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_its_MJ/pseuds/Hi_its_MJ
Summary: Roman isn’t having a fun time
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Roman Sanders Oneshots

Roman POV

I'm devastated. My work isn't original.put so much thought and effort into every single idea and it's not original. The others said it's near impossible but that doesn't matter to me. I must focus and work towards one. Do I have enough time to see Remy for help? Logan did tell me I needed ideas by dinner.

Time skip brought to you by me using my brain

We all compliment Patton before Logan speaks up. "It is time to share what we have done to benefit Thomas. I will begin by saying I have gotten him to read and helped him analyze the book.Virgil?" " Oh, well I made sure he double checked everything and kept his friends from hating him. Patton you should go next" He sounds a bit caught off guard. I hate that I'm always last for these kinds of things. " Well I told Thomas to donate to charity and helped him give some advice! Roman you're next" A strike of nervouness hits me. I try to ignore it. "I came up with ideas including: a reaction video to fan art, or we could do another Q&A, or I was thinking an opposite Q&A where we ask the viewers questions.."

Logan sighs. "That's very unrealistic, we already had an reaction video and a Q&A and having to sort through questions and coming up with appropriate responses is just going to put more strain on everyone except you." I think Virgil and Patton agree but it all blurs into a haze. I respond something that must've calmed any worries.

Time skip to night brought to you by me losing a bit of motavtion

I get a signal saying that the dragon witch is at it again. I would much rather talk with the dragon princess. But heroes don't get a choice. I put on my amour before heading out. I choose to play bored. "Hello why are you here?" I know the answer. "Because you're more pathetic than usual" is her response. "Well you won't win." A new determination in my voice. The battle begins.

(Thank @COVERME for this. I still cannot write a fighting scene to save my life.)

She attacked me with words. She used her powers, which include fire, but I dodged almost everything. "Your 'friends' hate you. You do nothing to help, and you make things worse." The comment made me hesitate, and in my moment of hesitation, she pins me to the uncomfortable trunk of a tree."No. No. I don't." She cuts my cheek with her claws, the same way a vigilante would with a knife. She threw me to the ground, and began to beat me. I was trying to get up, but she kept me down."Sister, stop. He is in no state to fight again today. Let him go, and fight tomorrow." I was able to get up. "And Roman, get up, and fight my sister. I expect one battle you win in 6 days. On the seventh, I won't be as merciful. Do you understand?"I nodded, and leave to tend to my wounds.

I conjure up ointments and creams thank that both me and Remus agreed that time should be faster in the imagination. Working like the Chronicles of Narnia. My wounds are more tender and it's going to take a while before they're healed

Time skip to the next fight

After my ideas are rejected again the Dragon witch is more powerful and seeing how I only got an hour of sleep I'm significantly weaker. I can hope for the best but I feel dread pooling in my stomach. (Same Roman.Same)

I get to the imagination and fight. I attack all her weak points. She goes for mine. "Argh!" Her tail hit my already bruised ribs. This causes me to pause but before I can move again she uses her powers to plant my feet and bind my arms with tree roots. "Tsk tsk tsk. Here you are so close to defeating me. To bad you didn't" She mock pities me before her mouth turns to a smirk "Maybe this is why your 'family' doesn't care about you. Anyways since you already have enough emotional pain I guess I can manage physical." She sighs like hurting me is chore before snapping her fingers.

A burning pain shoots up my body and I bite my tongue to stop from screaming. All of a sudden it stops. The bonds release and I fall to my knees panting trying to catch my breath. Shame burns through me but I ignore it. As I look up I see the dragon princess. She looks furious. "Do you know how hard it is to make sure the two of you don't kill each other?" She's not yelling but her voice is laced with so much anger it feels like poison. "Sister. You may not kill him or torture him to the point that of him not functioning. Roman your punishment is less chances. Two nights now. Do you understand?" Her words are sharp still but her expression has calmed.

The dragon princess is nice enough to fly me to the exit of the imagination. I tend to the worst of my damage before applying my makeup early wanting to get more sleep.

Janus POV

I sit straight up in bed as my eyes become alert. Someone lied enough to wake me up. I quickly try to remember, thankfully I do. I need to figure out what's wrong with Roman.


End file.
